Legends of Hoenn
by jlavelle
Summary: Join Lucas and his friends on their journey through Hoenn


Chapter 1: A New League  
  
"Happy birthday, Lucas!" announced all the members of the McCarthy family in Viridian City.  
  
Today, Lucas turns 12, and he is very excited for his parents have given him the best present a boy his age could ask for: a pokemon trainer's license, and permission to go on his own pokemon journey. He has black hair and blue eyes and loves to wear his green shirt and blue denim pants.  
  
It was a pain for Lily McCarthy, his mother, but all of his family was assembled for this event. Theodore, his father, took the day off from his accounting job at Silph Co. to present Lucas with his gift. Brenda, his older sister, has also taken the day off from her apprenticeship at Celadon Gym.  
  
Lucas blew out the 12 candles of his twin layered chocolate cake with frosting to make it look like a pokeball to the cheers and applause of the entire family.  
  
"And I'm sure your wish has come true, son," said Theodore, "Here is your trainer's license, as promised."  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Dad!" exclaimed Lucas as he fingered the plastic laminated card.  
  
"We can go to Professor Oak's Lab later to get your starter pokemon for the league later today, but for now, we celebrate," Theodore said as he got the knife and began cutting the cake.  
  
Every new pokemon trainer gets a pokemon from Professor Oak to start their journey through the Kanto Pokemon League. Just last year, Brenda participated in the league tournaments, and placed in the top four trainers, losing only to present League Champion.  
  
As they all ate cake and drank soda, a news program was bringing up a special bulletin. "The Pokemon League has announced a new league for the far away island of Hoenn," the news anchor said.  
  
"A new league?" Lucas interrupted.  
  
"Shhh, let the man continue," Theodore replied.  
  
"Professor Birch, the local pokemon professor of this region has been given the honor of giving new trainers in this new region their starter pokemon, and also invites trainers from the Kanto and Johto regions to participate in this new league," the anchor continued, "Trainers will receive one of three pokemon native to the Hoenn region: Treecko, a grass type; Torchic, a fire type; and Mudkip, a water type. To encourage participating in this league, special tickets for the famous SS Aqua are being offered by the Kanto and Johto Leagues to any new trainers registering today."  
  
"Wow! Dad, can we get one of those? I want to go to Hoenn." Lucas pleaded.  
  
"Hoenn? But you'll be so far away, I would get too worried about you," Lily replied.  
  
"Lily, he's old enough to be on a pokemon journey now, he can take care of himself," Theodore said to her. "I think it's an excellent idea for him to go to a far away place and get cultured in the ways of the world."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Lucas replied, hugging his father.  
  
Later, Theodore and Lucas went to Pallet Town to visit Professor Oak, not to get a starter pokemon, but to get one of the promotional tickets for the SS Anne to Hoenn.  
  
"This is the best birthday ever," Lucas happily said as he held the ticket.  
  
"You will still need a pokemon to get through the dangerous Viridian Forest and Diglett's Cave to get to Vermilion so that you can catch the boat," Theodore explained. "I will lend you one of my old pokemon to make that journey, but you must send it back to us when you reach Vermilion."  
  
"I will, Dad," Lucas replied.  
  
"Good," he said. "Here is my old Raichu," he continued, handing Lucas a pokeball. "He has helped me through a lot, so please take good care of him."  
  
"Thanks, you can count on me," Lucas said. Lucas went to sleep that night with plenty of dreams of becoming a great pokemon master, and woke up early the next day to pack his clothes in his new pack, and begin his journey.  
  
"I'll miss you, baby," Lily said to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mom, I'm not a baby anymore," he said.  
  
"That's right, my boy is a big strong pokemon trainer now," she said, still crying. "You go get them, honey, and make sure to call and say hi every now and then."  
  
"Yeah, have a great time, son, we're all rooting for you," Theodore added.  
  
"Don't let those tough trainers get to you, or I'll come and give them a piece of my mind," Brenda joked.  
  
"Oh, and honey," Lily continued, "don't forget to change your underwear."  
  
Lucas face faulted. "Mom!" They all said goodbye, and Lucas headed towards Viridian Forest, wondering what adventures awaited him, and who he would meet. 


End file.
